The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting a wrist, and more particularly to a wrist support used for abating the affects of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a common condition of the hand caused by swelling of the synovial membrane, tendon inflammation, and any condition that reduces the available space in the carpal tunnel. Activities that cause flexion of the wrist and fingers, such as repetitive and forceful grasping of the hands and repetitive bending of the wrist, are common causes of carpal tunnel syndrome. Carpal tunnel syndrome can also be caused from injury or trauma such as blunt contusions, wrist bone dislocations and fractures which compromise the carpal tunnel, thereby resulting in pressure on the median nerve. Common symptoms of this condition include pain and numbness of the hand. Specifically, these symptoms are caused when a dense fibrous tissue called the transverse carpal ligament forms over and compresses the median nerve.
Treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome varies according to the severity of the condition. Severe conditions usually require hand surgery to sever the transverse carpal ligament. For less severe cases, the use of a splint, which immobilizes the wrist, is sometimes effective, often in combination with anti-inflammatory medication. Such treatments are generally expensive, painful and may reduce the patient""s ability to use the affected hand.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a particular problem for workers in industries which require repeated manual hand motions, such as modern day keyboard operations. In response to this problem, keyboard wrist rest and wrist devices have become ubiquitous.
The keyboard wrist rests are intended to keep the hand and wrist at about a 15xc2x0 angle, which is referred to as the neutral position. However, the keyboard wrist rests provide no benefit except when the hand is placed properly thereon.
Wrist devices for the treatment or prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome include bracelets, gloves and wrist support. These devices have limitations such as being configured for use with only the left hand or the right hand, impede free motion of the hand and digits of the hand that is unrelated to carpal tunnel syndrome, are uncomfortable to wear and do not prevent the wrist from dropping below the neutral position.
Bracelets create pressure points around the wrist to alleviate carpal tunnel syndrome; however, these pressure points can be uncomfortable to the wearer. Moreover, brackets do not maintain the wrist in the neutral position.
Gloves are configured for either the right hand or the left hand to provide protection from vibrations and shocks which can cause carpal tunnel syndrome. However, the gloves may not maintain the wrist in a normal position and can impede free motion of the hand and digits.
Traditional wrist supports are adapted for either the left or right hand, and enclose the wrist and at least a portion of hand. Since the hand is partially encased, these devices unnecessarily restrict hand mobility and are uncomfortable to wear.
Additionally, wrist supports typically utilize a rigid stay to maintain the wrist in the neutral position. The stay in conventional wrist supports generally is too narrow and causes pressure points and ridge-lined surfaces which are uncomfortable, or, the stay is too wide and will not bend or conform to the circumference of the wrist.
Another problem is that the wrist device should provide support at or near the center of the hypothenar eminence, and at or near the thenar eminence in order to restrict opposition between the thumb and the fifth digit to prevent excess flexion. Narrow rigid stays do not cover the necessary surface area, while wide stays do not conform to the palm, and thus create gaps, pressure points and ridge-lines.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device for the treatment and prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome which keeps the wrist and hand from drooping below the neutral position. Also needed is for the device to not impede movement and use of the hand and digits of the hand in directions unrelated to carpal tunnel syndrome. Moreover, the device should restrict opposition between the thumb and fifth digit. Additionally needed is for the device to be interchangeably usable with either the left hand or right hand. Further, the device should be comfortable to wear.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents concerning wrist support devices.
Harris et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,804, discloses a carpal tunnel syndrome wrist brace to immobilize the wrist after carpal tunnel syndrome surgery. The brace includes a shell having first and second edges lined with a plurality of eyelets and both of the edges being connected together by a tongue stitched therebetween. The shell includes a thumb hole for receiving a thumb and is shaped to fit a patient""s wrist such that the patient can insert the hand and wrist into the proximal end of the shell and extend four fingers through the distal end of the shell with the thumb through the thumb hole. The shell is then secured to the patient""s wrist to activate immobilization of the wrist using a pair of hook and loop fasteners and a plurality of laces.
Eck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,707, teaches a wrist restraining device for the treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome wherein the device comprises a palmer brace which restrains the wrist, thumb and fifth digit, with unrestricted motion of the second, third, and fourth digits, to relieve pressure on the median nerve in the wrist.
Sucher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,220, provides a bracelet-like device for the treatment or prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome where the device includes a C-shaped member having a central portion located over the dorsal side of the wrist and two arms encircling the wrist. Each arm has a pad for engaging the palm near the attachment edges of the carpal ligament at the medial border and the lateral border of the carpal bones. The device also includes a pad attached to the central portion for engaging the dorsal part of the wrist.
Lemmen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,645, discloses a flexible splint for the treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome. The splint includes an elongate, flexible member having a palmer portion and an elongate proximal portion. The palmer portion has a curved sickle shape and defines a thumb notch. The palmer portion is angled with respect to the proximal portion to position the hand in a near normal anatomical position. Elastic straps attach the splint to the wrist and palm of the user.
Davini, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,537, discloses a splint including a brace which cradles either the radius or the ulna of the wrist and an attachment strap which embraces the other two bones. The brace and the strap act to approximate the radius and the ulna toward one another to support the carpal tunnel without allowing compression of the anterior surface of the carpal tunnel.
Fabry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,799, teaches a glove for preventing carpal tunnel syndrome wherein the glove has a palm-covering padding which protects the wearer""s hand. The pad is made of a resilient flexible material to provide protection from vibrations and shocks which can cause carpal tunnel syndrome. The glove also has a fold line extending diagonally across the palm to facilitate gripping the handle of an implement.
Peters, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,314, teaches a wrist support adapted to be pulled onto and positioned about the hand and wrist area and adapted to anatomically conform to the wrist and basal hand of the wearer. The wrist support includes a sleeve constructed of a resilient elasticized fabric. The sleeve is provided with a thumb opening and means for receiving a palmar stabilizing stay, with the stay being removable. A compression strap is integral with the sleeve and extends around the wrist.
Fabrey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,341, discloses a glove for preventing carpal tunnel syndrome and includes a pad disposed therein for protecting the median nerve of a wearer""s hand. The pad is secured to the glove and extends from the near the wrist opening of the glove to about the center of the portion of the glove which covers the palm. The pad is made of a resilient material to provide protection from vibrations and shocks.
Berger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,241, teaches a glove for the prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome. The glove includes a body having an outside pad and an inside cushion respectively secured to the outside and inside surfaces of the body. The glove terminates below the fingers and inside the thumb and fits over a major portion of the palm, wrist, and a portion of the forearm.
The present invention is a device for preventing and alleviating carpal tunnel syndrome. During normal operation, the invention is positioned across the wrist of the wearer to support the hand and wrist in the neutral position and to restrict motion of the wrist which is related to carpal tunnel syndrome. While worn, the device allows the wearer free motion of the wrist in the remaining directions, full use of the hand and digits of the hand, and a degree of comfort not provided for in prior devices. The carpal tunnel device is also universal such that it can be worn on either the right or left hand and fits a wide range of hand sizes.
In the broadest sense, the universal carpal tunnel device includes a palmar section for extending over a heel of a hand and terminating prior to a palmar fold of the hand, and a main section which extends from the palmar section for engaging the forearm of a wearer. A stay supports the palmar and main sections and extends along a longitudinal axis of the carpal tunnel device. The stay is generally linear along the longitudinal axis and along a transverse axis and is curvilinear in a direction normal to the axes to support the hand in a neutral position. Attachment means is provided for attaching the carpal tunnel device to the wearer. More preferably, the palmar section of the carpal tunnel device has a width capable of impeding opposition between a thumb and fifth digit of the hand by restricting flexion of a hypothenar eminence and a thenar eminence. Even more preferable, the palmar and main sections have a first half and a second half wherein the second half is substantially the mirror image of the first half so that the carpal tunnel device can be interchangeably worn on either the right or left hand. Most preferably, the carpal tunnel device has a center-line and the stay is positioned along the center line.
In the broadest sense, the present invention also relates to a universal carpal tunnel device for the treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome comprising a pad having a first side for placement against a wearer and a second side opposed to the first side, a base attached to the second side of the pad, and a stay disposed between the pad and the base. The pad and base have a palmar section for extending over a heel of a hand and terminating before a palmar fold of a hand of a wearer, and a main section extending from palmar section for engaging a forearm of the wearer. The stay supports the palmar and main sections and extends along a longitudinal axis of the carpal tunnel device. The stay is generally linear along the longitudinal axis and a transverse axis and is curvilinear in a direction normal to the axes to the support the hand in a neutral position. Attachment means is provided for attaching the carpal tunnel device to the wearer. More preferably, the base or the second side of the pad has a recessed channel in which the stay is disposed.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device for the prevention and alleviation of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for supporting the wrist and hand in a neutral position.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device which does not impede movement of the hand and digits of the hand which is not associated with carpal tunnel syndrome.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which restricts flexion of the hand between the hypothenar eminence and the center of thenar eminence.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which can be worn on either the left or right hand, and on a wide range of hand sizes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device which is comfortable to wear.